


Kisses

by Kokusai79



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, First Time, Lemon, M/M, Mafias, Non-Consensual Bondage, Secuestro, Sex Toys, y lo que se me ocurra en el camino
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokusai79/pseuds/Kokusai79
Summary: El nuevo jefe de una de las más grandes familias de las mafias de Rusia, se hace presente en Japón para cobrar una deuda olvidada con el tiempo. Encaprichandose y rompiendo reglas sin importar su posición, se ve alterado por el hijo menor de la familia Katsuki, llevándolo a una locura que ni él conocia que poseía.





	1. Llamada

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ^^  
> Esta locura la he estado pensando desde hace semanas, espero y sea del agrado de alguien. Tenía ganas de leer algo medio puerco con esta pareja y al no encontrar....nació esta historia.

Viktor Nikiforov coloco los documentos que sostenía, en el escritorio frente a él. Sonrió, realmente pesaban que esa familia podía salirse con la suya, aun no lo comprendía, como es que habían logrado escapar de tal deuda que tenían con su familia, pero él no lo permitiría, no ahora que él estaba a cargo. 

o°  
o°  
o°  
~Hasetsu Japon.~

-Señor Katsuki, perdone que lo moleste pero tiene una llamada muy importante.- dijo un muchacho mientras hacia una leve reverencia. 

-En un momento lo atiendo, gracias.- Contesto con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Sus dos hijos y su esposa se le quedaron viendo, era raro que interrumpieran por una llamada y más en la hora de la comida, solo que fuera algo realmente importante. –Regreso pronto, sigan sin mí.

Mari y Yuri Katsuki, estaban sentados en su celular, cuando vieron entrar a su padre, había estado un largo tiempo hablando por teléfono, pero tenía un semblante tranquilo.  
-Mañana recibiremos a personas importantes, necesito que estén presentes, asi que si tienen algún plan para mañana cancélenlos, no sé cuánto tiempo podrá llevarnos.

-¿Quién vendrá? .- Pregunto Yuri.

-Unos conocidos de Rusia.- Contesto calmadamente Toshiya. Se sentó a un lado de Mari, se veía tranquilo y relajado, pero algo hacia que esa escena fuera muy rara.  
La familia Katsuki, había sido una de las más prestigiosas de Japon, pero después de la muerte del padre de Toshiya y su hermano mayor, había perdido el prestigio que solía reconocerla. Ahora era una familia promedio de Hasetsu, tenían una casa hermosa y grande, que cuenta con aguas termales que algunas épocas del año son ocupadas con turistas, dándole un dinero extra a la familia. Todo iba bien, no habían tenido ningún encuentro cercano con alguna familia rival en muchos años, pero a veces una sola llamada podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. 

Al día siguiente estaba toda la familia Katsuki reunida en espera de las personas que habían hablado un día anterior. Toshiya no les había dicho nada, solo sabían que eran de Rusia, pero Mari, que es la mayor tenía un mal presentimiento, si llegase a faltar su padre, ella tendría que hacerse cargo de la casa familiar, tendría que cuidar de su madre y su hermano, ella sabía que su padre no solía ver la maldad en las personas, así que esperaba que un dia sin necesidad que su padre muriera ella estuviera a cargo de la familia, creía que era la indicada para cuidarlos. 

Escucharon ruido en la entrada, los cuatro voltearon a ver quiénes eran sus visitantes, y vieron entrar a un hombre alto y esbelto, con el cabello corto y platinado, ojos deslumbrantemente azules, a su lado venia un rubio más bajo que el, con facciones muy finas, si no fuera porque vestía traje podría decir que era una adolescente. Atrás de ellos venían 3 hombres con facciones duras, tenían un traje negro, parecían ser sus guardaespaldas.  
Toshiya Katsuki se aproximó a ellos. 

-Es un gusto conocerlo en persona Viktor Nikiforov, espero y su estadía en Hasetsu sea de su agrado.- hizo una ligera reverencia, saludando al Ruso.  
El de cabello rubio hizo un sonido desagradable con la boca y volteo a ver a otro lado.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi compañero, pero él no habla Japones y se pone de malas al no entender el idioma. También es un gusto para la familia Nikiforov conocerle, lamentablemente no venimos en plan vacacional a este agradable lugar, solamente venimos por negocios y esperamos resolverlos pronto.- Contesto Viktor con un pulcro y hermoso asentó japonés.

-Si quiere puede sentarse, y asi hablamos cómodamente sobre esto.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero queremos hacer esto rápidamente, creo que ayer fui claro con usted, quiero que le pague a mi familia el préstamo que su hermano nos pidió, han pasado 20 años desde ese suceso, no solemos ser una familia rencorosa, pero las cosas en la familia Nikiforov empezaron a cambiar, y queremos ese dinero de vuelta lo más pronto posible.

Mari volteo a ver a su padre sorprendida, no entendía de que préstamo estaba hablando ese tipo, vio a Yuri moverse un poco incómodo, y puso su atención en él, estaba viendo hacia el piso y parecía algo avergonzado, subió un poco la mirada y vio de donde provenía su incomodidad, el de cabello plateado no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su hermano, Mari se acercó un poco más a Yuri, protectoramente, lo que sea que estuviera pensando ese demente primero tendría que pasar encima de ella antes de que pudiera tocar un pelo de Yuri. 

-Necesito ese dinero para esta noche señor Katsuki, si no habrá consecuencias. Dijo Viktor antes de voltear y decir algo en ruso a sus acompañantes, que solo hicieron un asentimiento y prosiguieron a salir junto a Viktor, dejando a Toshiya en medio del recibidor, sin decir palabra alguna.

Habían pasado más de 2 horas desde que la familia Nikiforov había ido a “visitarlos”, una vez que se fue, Mari y Toshiya habían empezado una acalorada discusión, hasta su madre estaba alterada, y no habían dejado de discutir todo este tiempo, su padre les había explicado que su hermano mayor antes de morir había ido a Rusia, no sabían realmente a que había ido, pero al momento de su regreso se veía complacido y les había mencionado que todos sus problemas se habían resuelto, él era un adicto a los juegos de apostar, así que debía muchos dinero a gente equivocada, la misma gente que se cobraría su dinero por sus propias manos, llevando a su hermano a la muerte. 

No dejaban de darle vueltas a al mismo punto, realmente al ser el hijo menos no tenían mucho peso sus palabras, no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, viendo solo como discutía su familia, no tenía anda que aportar, su mente estaba en blanco, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, sabía que esto llevaría cambios a la vida de todos, y eso lo asustaba, necesitaba salir un momento, aclarar un poco su mente antes de que esos hombres regresaran. 

o°  
o°  
o°

 

Yuri agarro una mochila que tenía en su habitación, siempre la tenía lista para salir, con sus patines dentro y algo de ropa para cambiarse cuando estaba en la pista de patinaje local, Ice castle Hasetsu . Salió de su casa rápidamente, sabía que no podía tardar mucho, en algún momento decidirían que hacer y él debía estar presente, así que ajusto bien la mochila a su espalda y empezó a trotar, sin percatarse de que unos ojos lo observaban intensamente.

Continuara...


	2. Lección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwooooow, no pensé que iba a tener este recibimiento con este fic, muchas gracias por los kudos, lo aprecio un monton. Espero y les guste este capitulo ^^

Estaba cerrada la carretera principal para ir hacia el Ice Castle, así que tuve que tomar una calle lateral, iba trotando cuando sentí un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que me cayera de rodillas, ¿Qué diablos?, me agarre con la mano el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, me dolía mucho. Sentí como alguien me agarro bruscamente de la chamarra levantándome, todavía no había salido del aturdimiento inicial, cuando ya estaba frente a un hombre de hombros anchos, no muy alto, el cabello corto y cara de secuestrador.

 

\- -¿Qué demonios quieres?.- Le dije bruscamente, me dolía la cabeza, pero no podía dejarme llevar por el dolor.

\- -Creo que eres idiota.- Me empujó hacia atrás, y caí de espaldas sobre la mochila que traía, no entendía porque me atacaba sin motivo alguno. Me quite rápidamente la mochila, no quería que se fueran a dañar los patines para hielo, y que no me estorbara. 

Me levante enojado, parecía que solo era una broma para ese tipo. 

\- -Dime cuál es tu proble…- Lo vi bien a la cara y pude reconocerlo, era uno de los tipos que venían con los rusos.

\- -No lo pongas difícil, solo será peor para ti.

Sentí como ponían algo en mi cabeza, y empecé a forcejear con mi atacante, me había atacado por la espalda el cobarde, sentí un golpe en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire y haciéndome caer de rodillas, me sentía muy mareado.

Yuri cayó inconsciente al piso, uno de sus atacantes le quito la bolsa de la cabeza y lo cargo. Se estacionó un carro color negro cerca de la acera y subieron a Yuri inconsciente prosiguiendo a subir los otros dos. 

 

O°  
O°   
O°

 

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, y una sensación extraña en los brazos, comencé a tener un poco de lucidez, pero no podía ver nada, podía sentir como un tipo de tela cubría mi cabeza, era sofocante.

Sentí una palmada en la mejilla y me sobresalte, podía sentir los brazos dormidos, los tenia sujetos arriba de mi cabeza.

\- -¿Ya despertaste?.- Escuche una voz con un acento raro, intente moverme un poco, me estaba sofocando mucho con lo que cubría mi cabeza y empezaba a sentir mi respiración muy agitada.

Le quitaron la bolsa de tela que cubría la cabeza del japonés, estaba pálido, despeinado y tenía sudor en su frente, se veía totalmente desubicado. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación con unas cadenas sujetándolo por los brazos.

\- -Tardaste en despertar.- Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado que había estado en su casa hace unas horas.

\- ¿Por qué estas rompiendo el trato?.- Pregunto Yuri, había endurecido sus facciones, no podía ver bien sin sus lentes, además de que aún estaba mareado.

\- ¿Qué dices?.- Viktor Sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos y se le quedaba viendo burlonamente al japonés.

\- Dijiste que teníamos hasta esta noche para pagarles, si no habría consecuencias y lo primero que hiciste fue secuestrarme ¿Por qué? 

\- ¿Acaso te molesta tanto estar aquí? .- Viktor colocó su mano enguantada entre el hombro y el cuello de Yuri, con su pulgar acarició la mejilla del castaño. 

Yuri escupió al rostro del Ruso. –No me toques, imbécil.

Viktor soltó al castaño y tranquilamente saco un pañuelo de tela que tenia en la bolsa interior de su saco y se limpió la mejilla, tiro el pañuelo al piso y procedió con quitarse el saco e igual tirarlo a sus pies, cayendo encima del pañuelo.

\- Quiero que me dejen solo con él. Es una orden.- Viktor hablo fuerte y con un tono casi glaciar.

Yuri volteo a los lados, no se había percatado que habían más personas en la habitación, de hecho no se había dedicado ni a observar su alrededor, estaba en una habitación totalmente a oscuras, solo un foco en el techo y una lámpara en un escritorio que estaba sobre una pared era lo que alumbraban el lugar, parecía ser un sótano, ya que habían unas escaleras de madera que llevaba lo que parecía ser la planta principal de la casa, no habían ventanas y el lugar parecía sucio, enfrente de el solo estaba Viktor y una silla de madera. Escucho pasos y volteo a ver que los hombres que estaban hace un momento estaban subiendo las escaleras, dejándolo solo con Viktor. Yuri trago en seco, y le empezaba a doler el estómago de nervios, sentía sus manos sudorosas, no se quería quedar solo con ese hombre, le ponía los nervios de punta.

Se escuchó como cerraban la puerta del piso superior, dejando a los dos solos.

\- Veo que no te agrado el quedarte solo conmigo.- Viktor empezó a dar pasos lentos hasta quedar detrás de Yuri. -¿Te da miedo lo que pueda hacerte?.- Viktor sujeto el cuello de Yuri, apretandolo un poco y haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara por el movimiento brusco. 

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes Yuri?.- Le susurro en el oído al castaño, estaba totalmente pegado a el, aun sosteniéndoLE el cuello.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?.- Contesto Yuri un poco nervioso, se le hacían erizado la piel al escuchar tan cerca de su oído al otro hombre. 

\- Me interesa saber que tantas reglas estoy por romper.- Viktor lamió la mejilla de Yuri, y con su otra mano la puso sobre el miembro de yuri que aún lo cubría su pantalón, haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara de sobremanera e hiciera sus caderas hacia atrás, pegándose a la cadera de Viktor y sintiendo su ya erecto miembro.

\- ¿Lo sientes Yuri? .- Viktor sostuvo con las dos manos las cederás de Yuri acercándose más y empezando a frotar contra el trasero del Japonés. 

Viktor lamió el cuello del castaño, este se había quedado totalmente rígido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yuri Katsuki?, ¿Acaso no te gusta?.- Viktor empezó a bajar el cierre de la sudadera de Yuri, no iba a poder quitársela por cómo estaba sujeto, pero si le daba más acceso a subir la playera del castaño.

Viktor se quitó los guantes negros y los dejo caer al piso, con una mano agarro el mentón de Yuri y la otra la metió debajo de la playera de yuri, empezando a acariciar su abdomen y subiendo un poco más hasta sus pezones, presionando uno y haciendo que Yuri soltara un jadeo. 

\- Pensé que esto no te gustaba, querido.- Viktor lamió el cuello de Yuri y succiono, dejándole una marca rojiza. Yuri cerró los ojos, estaba aterrado, nadie lo había tocado de esa forma.

Viktor se puso enfrente de Yuri y puso sus dos brazos en los hombros de Yuri, como si lo abrazara. 

\- No me importa lo que estés pensando en este momento o que alguien baje e intente detenerme, nada, ni nadie me alejara de ti. 

 

O°  
O°   
O°

 

Viktor volvió a besar salvajemente a Yuri, metiendo su lengua e intentando entrelazarlas, pero sin conseguirlo. Le dio una bofetada al castaño, el cual dejo caer su cabeza a un lado, Yuri, tenía el rostro sonrojado, Viktor ya le había quitado los pantalones y la ropa interior, solo tenía puesta su sudadera y partes de su playera que estaba hecha jirones.

Viktor agarro a Yuri fuertemente por el mentón, y enfrentó su mirada. 

\- Debes obedecerme.- Le dijo con tono autoritario antes de volver a besarlo, ahora si entrelazando sus lenguas.

Viktor empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Yuri, deteniéndose un poco en su espalda, y bajando hasta sus nalgas, haciendo que Yuri jadeara un poco, empezó a acariciar con sus manos las dos nalgas, apretándolas y haciendo que el miembro de Yuri se frotara con su pantalón. Yuri solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor, sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no era el momento, no podía flaquear, no ahora. 

Adentro un poco más sus dedos entre las nalgas de Yuri, tocando la entrada del castaño, haciendo que este se sobresalta y lo mirara aterrado.

\- Ya veo. – Viktor soltó a Yuri y fue hacia donde estaba el escritorio, abriendo el cajón y sacando un pequeño frasco color violeta. 

Se puso atrás de Yuri, abrió el frasco y se puso loción en las manos.

\- Con esto, podrás relajarte.- Empezó a vaciar el lubricante sobre la espalda baja de Yuri, haciendo que este se estremeciera y el líquido empezará a resbalar entre sus nalgas.   
Viktor comenzó a acariciarlas y después con una mano la paso hacia enfrente acariciando el miembro semi erecto de Yuri, haciendo que este solo se mordiera los labios.  
Siguió con el vaivén de su mano, hasta que quedo totalmente erecto el miembro de Yuri. Paso a acariciar de nuevo las nalgas del castaño, empezando a separarlas, dejando ver su entrada, paso dos dedos por la entrada, acariciándola y tentándola, con un dedo agarro un poco del lubricante que estaba sobre la piel y procedió a introducir un dedo en la entrada del castaño, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa e incomodidad. 

\- Estas tan estrecho.- le susurró al oído, haciendo que Yuri se estremeciera. 

Empezó a mover el dígito dentro de la entrada, intentando ensancharla un poco. 

\- Meteré otro, lindo Yuri.- 

\- N-no, Porf..- Sintió como otro dígito era introducido a su entrada, estaba en una posición muy incómoda, y Viktor no dejaba de mover los dedos.

\- Ya no puedo más.- Jadeo Viktor, saco los dedos de la entrada de Yuri y lo cargo por la cintura, haciendo que la cadena que lo estaba sosteniendo al techo se soltara. Volteo a Yuri y lo azoto fuertemente contra el piso, poniéndose encima de él.

\- Te advierto, que si intentas algo, los hombres que estas arriba no dudaran en matarte a ti y a toda tu familia.- Viktor se desabrocho el pantalón y se bajó un poco su ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro, era de un tamaño considerable, así que Yuri no pudo evitar verlo con terror, estaba aturdido por el golpe, casi le había sacado todo el aire de los pulmones.

Viktor sujeto las piernas de Yuri y las puso sobre sus hombros, haciendo que quedaran flexionadas y su entrada quedara totalmente expuesta, metió dos dedos de nuevo a la entrada, haciendo que Yuri jadeara. 

\- Estas listo.- Viktor saco los dos dedos y metió un poco el pulgar para estirarla un poco mientras con su otra mano acomodaba su miembro sobre la entrada del castaño. Empezó a entrar en él, soltando un jadeo, estaba tan estrecho y tan caliente. No pudo evitarlo y de una sola embestida se introdujo por completo en Yuri, este soltó un grito, le dolía horrores. 

Viktor comenzó a mover sus caderas, sin dejar que Yuri se acostumbrara, agarro sus caderas y empezó a empujarlas hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que entrara y saliera rápidamente de la entrada, se sentía tan bien. 

Yuri había empezado a lagrimear, estaba totalmente sudado, lo lastimaba la fricción con el piso, y le dolía cada vez que Viktor entraba a él, pero debía ser fuerte, no iba a permitir que Viktor se regocijara con sus gemidos o que escuchara su dolor. Viktor lo agarro de las caderas y lo levanto un poco, volteándolo, dejándolo con la cara contra el piso y sus caderas elevadas.

Empezó a embestirlo con más fuerza, en esta posición podía sentir que llegaba aún más profundo de Yuri, podía ver su espalda, perlada de sudor , su cabello revuelto, era hermoso, pero había algo que estaba mal y no lo iba a permitir. Viktor agarro los hombros de Yuri, y empezó a embestir de esa forma, apoyándose de los hombros de Yuri y su rostro quedando más cerca de la oreja de Yuri, midiéndola un poco y lamiéndola. 

\- Quiero que digas mi nombre, Yuri.- Le susurró al oído, había visto como el castaño se estaba mordiendo el brazo para evitar gemir.- Quiero escucharte, Yuri.   
El castaño movió su cabeza negativamente, no le iba a dar ese placer al Ruso. 

\- ¡Hazlo!

\- ¡No!.- Grito Yuri, con la voz totalmente ronca.

\- ¡¡Di mi nombre! !.- Grito Viktor, mientras volvía a agarrar las caderas de Yuri y empezaba a embestir con mas fuerza

\- ¡¡Ahh! !, N-no, No lo hagas ¡Me lastimas!.- Grito yuri entre sollozos.

\- ¡¡¡Di mi nombre! !!.- Viktor embistió salvajemente haciendo que Yuri soltara mas sollozos

\- ¡Vic-viktor! ¡Viktor.- Yuri empezó a llorar, mientras sentía como Viktor dejaba de entrar y salir de el. 

\- Buen chico.- Viktor empezó a acariciar la espalda del castaño, saco su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse hasta que termino y dejo que su semen manchara las nalgas de Yuri, podía ver su entrada toda enrojecida. Jalo a Yuri hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Podía escuchar sus sollozos, y sentir como hipaba, por lo cual lo abrazo cariñosamente, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho y acariciando su cabello. 

\- Debes ser bueno Yuri, no quiero romperte.- Lo agarro de las mejillas y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

Continuara ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Problema resuelto. Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No había notado que estaba poniendo "Yuri" en lugar de "Yuuri" intentare corregirlo, por lo mientras a partir de este capítulo ya sera Yuuri.   
> Este capitulo es mas corto, pero los compensare con el próximo :)   
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Me moví incomodo, estaba sentado en la única silla que había en el cuarto, o sótano, aun no me quedaba claro. Estaba sentado solo con mis bóxer, y tenía las manos sujetas con unas esposas en la parte del respaldo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que Viktor me había hecho esas cosas. Baje la mirada y vi mis piernas, tenía moretones y las rodillas raspadas, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Escuche el sonido de la puerta y como alguien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, busque con la mirada sobresaltado.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado.- Era Viktor, tenía puesto un traje color azul eléctrico y una corbata negra. Apreté la mandíbula, no quería que me volviera a tocar. 

-Hoy será un buen día para los dos.- Viktor agarro las mejillas de Yuri, este al sentir el agarre de Viktor intento retroceder, pero Viktor solo aumento la fuerza de su agarre, poniendo sus dos manos sobre el rostro del castaño.

-Sé que al principio será difícil para ti, pero confía en mí, seremos felices juntos.- Viktor empezó a besar los labios de Yuuri, suavemente, para después, pasar una de sus manos hacia la nuca del castaño, jalándolo del cabello para que abriera un poco la boca y así poder entrelazar sus lenguas. 

-Esto no será suficiente para mí, Yuuri.- 

-N-no lo hagas.- Yuuri, sintió como Viktor lo cargaba, ni se había percatado que le había soltado las manos de la silla, se sujetó de Viktor para no caer, pero este solo lo puso boca abajo sobre el escritorio.

Viktor agarro las manos del castaño y las puso sobre la orilla del escritorio, estirando sus brazos.- Sujétate bien de aquí.- Le susurró al oído mientras empezaba a acariciar la espalda y a bajar suavemente el bóxer que aun tenia Yuuri. 

Yuuri, solto un pequeño quejido, estaba muy débil, le dolían las caderas, y le temblaban las piernas. 

Viktor abrió el cajón del escritorio sacando un tubito de lubricante, lo unto en una de sus manos, y empezó a esparcirlo por las nalgas de Yuuri.  
-No…M-me duele.- Dijo Yuuri, susurrante.

-Tranquilo, ayer lo hiciste muy bien.- Viktor puso directamente la botella del lubricante sobre la entrada de Yuuri, apretándola y haciendo que se llenara un poco de lubricante.  
-Se que volverás a abrirte tan hermosamente para mi como ayer.- Viktor metió dos dedos en la entrada de Yuuri, y empezó a moverlos lentamente.- Sigues tan estrecho.- Le susurro al castaño en el oído, sin dejar de mover sus dedos, y empezando a lamer y dejar moratones en los hombros del castaño.

Viktor se separó del castaño, y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, bajándose un poco el pantalón, se puso lubricante en el miembro y lo acaricio un poco, la vista que tenía era hermosa, sublime; Nunca había visto algo como eso, tenía a Yuuri, boca abajo en el escritorio, totalmente expuesto, su entrada aún estaba enrojecida por haber sido suyo, podía ver como respiraba agitadamente, esperándolo. 

Agarro las nalgas de Yuuri, y empezó a estrujarlas un poco, tenía algunas marcas violáceas y si observabas bien tenía una que otra estría, pero es que importaba, era igual de perfecto. Agarro su miembro y empezó a introducirlo suavemente. Pudo percibir la rigidez del menor, por lo cual paso una de sus manos hacia el miembro del castaño, estaba suave, y todo era igual de hermoso. Empezó a embestir suavemente, soltando el miembro del castaño y agarrando sus caderas. 

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y como alguien bajaba las escaleras, Viktor volteo a verlo deteniendo sus estocadas. 

-¿Qué quieres Otabek?.- Preguntó irritado Viktor.

-Debía avisarle que en 5 minutos partimos.- Contestó el kazajo, sin inmutarse. 

Viktor ante la respuesta del moreno empezó a mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de Yuuri.- Puedes irte.- Le dijo un poco agitado al Kazajo, pronto a completaría su plan. Pronto por fin Yuuri sería suyo por completo. 

Continuará..

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
